Salve Maria
by timelord-at-221B-fleetstreet
Summary: This is Crona killing Medusa (from the manga) from Medusa's point of view -i own na da (that's right! noda)-


Medusa tapped her foot impatiently on the tiled floor. Crona was coming home soon. All she had to do was stand there and wait.

But she was far too anxious for the task that had to be carried out. Crona had better hurry, or she would change her mind and back out at the last minute.

But she knew this was what she has to do if she was going to accomplish her life goal to make Crona a kishin.

Medusa sighed again and ran her hands through her black hair. This was becoming exasperating. She wanted Crona to get home so she could get this over with.

Not that she wanted to die. It's just she didn't want to ponder it anymore. It almost hurt to think right now, why make it worse?

Medusa couldn't just stand there and wait anymore. No, she'd go mad from having to wait there any longer.

So she turned around and walked up the stairs slowly, brushing her hand along the railing and sighing. She was going to miss this place.

Once she got upstairs, she walked to Crona's room for the first time in a couple of months. It hadn't changed much, it was just a bit more dusty.

Medusa walked inside of the musty room and laid on Crona's bed. She sighed and looked at the white ceiling for awhile and thought about everything.

What she had done in past, what she was doing now, and what was going to have to happen in the future.

With that thought, Medusa crawled off of her son's bed and walked out of the room and gently closed the door.

Then she walked across the hallway and went into her own bedroom. It really was fit for a witch.

It was a dark color that wasn't quite black or gray, but a perfect blend of the two that Medusa had always admired.

The room was rather small, but bigger than Crona's room and had all of her research and documents scattered on a desk with the witches' symbol hanging over it.

Medusa had already hid away important papers that she didn't want anyone to see, but left out a few that she wanted Crona to see after she was gone.

She closed her door and walked further down the corridor and passed the dark room where she had stored Crona for all that time.

It was still pitch black inside and truly one of Medusa's least favorite rooms of her home. Being in front of the door alone brought back disturbing memories.

Medusa heard the huge doors open and close from downstairs and she ran down the steps. As she made her way downstair, she heard someone walk inside, "I'm back Medusa," said a small voice. It was Crona.

Medusa slowly approached her child with a smile on her face, "That is wonderful, Crona," she said although she wished to keep up her 'I hate you' act so she wouldn't have to leave.

"It is an honor to be praised by you," Crona said, avoiding eye contact with her. Had it always been this way? Had Crona always refused to look at his own mother?

She went behind him and tugged at his coat, "Now let me take your coat," she said kindly, "You did a really good job. I saw you battle against Tsar Pushka in Russia."

Crona was still quiet. Medusa didn't know why he wasn't reacting in the way she wished to her new attitude towards him. In fact, he refused to react at all.

Crona still remained silent. Medusa took a step back, now uncomfortable with how close she was to her child. Crona's attention wasn't here, it was somewhere far away, he was probably thinking about what he had done during the battle.

He was probably thinking of the man's weakness and madness, which caused her to start to rant again, "The black sphere made of mad blood was above my expectations it emits high density of madness," she found herself mumbling quietly, but loud enough for her child to hear.

Back to Crona, "And what have you done to that city in Ukraine-" Medusa said and thought back to all the destruction her child had caused.

"You must be tired right?" here is where the real show began, "I have prepared lunch for you. It is your favorite dish: pasta."

Crona looked at the food longingly and Ragnorak peeked out from his stomach and rolled his tongue around, "Yes," Crona said softly.

He sat down in his chair and she sat in her own and she began to eat slowly. Crona sat there, but didn't eat. He just stared at the food like it was a miracle. It was though, wasn't it?

It was like instead of savoring it not by eating it, he did so by staring at it to make sure it wasn't some dilusion that he had cooked up on his own. Just seeing him look at the food like that hurt Medusa's heart that she thought she had lost along the way.

"I made pasta the best I could for your sake," Medusa said as she twirled some more on her fork, " Eat as much as you like,"

Crona continued to stare into space silently. She expected a different reaction, so Medusa pressed on, "If you want seconds, we have plenty of them."

It wasn't enough yet. Crona wasn't reacting and she was running out of options other than to talk about his horrifying past, "After you have finished eating, you can take a shower and rest."

There wasn't much more she could do now, "Sorry for all of the things I have done to you," she said and lowered her eyes and traced the pattern of her pasta with her eyes.

Medusa looked up at Crona again and he still had his eyes lowered, "They were very-painful for you. But you have endured everything and grew up. Now you are a wonderful child."

Crona kept his eyes down and remained quiet. She didn't know what else to say, "Thanks to you my research on the black blood is almost done. After the only thing that remains is to make the kishin yours."

Crona still remained silent. She could barely hear his breathing. Medusa sighed quietly and stood up and walked over to Crona, "Thank you, Crona," she breathed.

Then Medusa did the unthinkable. She embraced her child and squeezed her eyes shut and rested her chin on his messy pink hair.

Crona was still for awhile and she said the last words that she knew she had to say, "You are my pride,"

There was a moment of silence after the words were spoken. But abruptly it all set in. Those four words had done something. Four words-but definitely enough to get Crona's attention, "You cannot do that. You cannot be so gentle to me,"

Medusa kept her arms around Crona's neck and pretended not to notice his first long sentence of the afternoon, " You-you-Medusa is my Mother. My Mother. I became like this because I heard your words."

She gripped him tighter and more possessively and felt as if she had to kiss his head, but didn't want to push him too far, not yet, "I threw everything away... and yet if you behave like a normal Mother. I don't know what to do."

Medusa suddenly felt something literally go inside of her. She gasped for air, but she couldn't. It was like her lungs were blocked by something.

There was a strange sound emitting from her body. Almost like she was stabbed. She looked down and saw that Crona had indeed stabbed her with Ragnorak, "Crona?"

This was it. He was doing exactly what he had to do. All she had to do was her part which was simply sit there and let her life long project to finish itself.

She felt Ragnorak get pushed further into her stomach and she felt blood leak from her mouth, "I don't want to hear gentle words. They annoy me," Crona said plainly, I threw everything away as you told me because you told me to do so."

She felt Crona push the blade even deeper into her stomach and her blood leaked out from the wound at a startlingly fast pace. Her snakes also began to spread out into the world.

"I threw everything away because you told me to do so!" Crona yelled loudly making Medusa whimper in pain and loss. Loss for her sweet child. The one she had thrown away all by herself.

Crona yanked Ragnorak out of her and Medusa felt more blood leak out. She puked out what she assumed was about a quarter of her blood supply. This isn't good she could her snakes chirp, but she ignored them. 800 years was a long enough time for one person to live.

She watched as Crona split Ragnorak in half and shoved both of the blades back into her stomach. She began to feel very light headed and lurched onto her son. Crona shoved her back, not wanting anything from her.

"And yet that's unfair Mother...because you made me throw away the only one who loved me," that's a lie. Medusa did love Crona. She did. And it was the truth, if only she could say that to him. But right now she couldn't. She was choking on her own blood.

Medusa tried to spit out the crimson blood, but she didn't have any dominance over any part of her body. So she insured the iron taste and continued to let herself be killed.

"You're fucking kidding me; I'm still the only one who lives with an old bat like you. I threw away even Maka and yet. If you threw away everything away, that means I was abandoned as well?"

Medusa's body bent at an impossible angle and she felt tears run down her face, invisible from all the blood she had finally managed to puke out.

Crona pulled the blades out again only to chop off both of Medusa's arms. She collapsed on the floor and watched the monster she had created out of her son kill her. What had she done?

"And yet! And yet! And yet!" then Crona rose Ragnorak again and prepared to slam him into her again, "who the fuck are you? Give my back my Mother! My precious Mother would never say those words!"

So through it all, Crona did love Medusa. After all her efforts to make sure he wouldn't, here he was, claiming he had loved the person she was before this afternoon.

He stabbed her again and her snakes scattered covered with her blood. They crawled around, but Medusa told them to stop. She didn't want to see them move anymore. She didn't want anything but her kid back.

She thought back to everything. She first time she told him about her experiments on the black blood. He was so curious and kept asking questions. That's what made her want to give him Ragnorak in the first place.

Then she recalled forcing him on the metal table for the first time. The sound of his protests and how weak he was. The sound of his body slamming onto the metal. That made him knock out.

Medusa remembered teaching him how to summon Ragnorak. He was so confused and he claimed he didn't know how to deal with this. So she punished him by refusing to speak to him or make him anything to eat.

He became skinnier and skinnier and eventually hunger got the best of of him and he forced Ragnorak to come out of his body.

She watched as her child was beat up by the demon mercilessly and how he cried and gripped onto her clothes. Yet she refused his cries for help.

Then she remembered the little one as he called it. She recalled locking him in the pitch black room with only Ragnorak as company.

She checked on him occasionally and let him out every five days, but he ended up staying in the room for years. How long she didn't even know anymore.

Most of all, Medusa remembered hugging him. He was so small and it was easy for her arms to wrap around him. Crona was also cold and shivering and she used her body heat to warm him up.

Her snakes were even content, almost singing to her, asking her to stay like that forever. How she wished she could. She wanted to keep that way forever. Medusa wished it didn't have to be this way.

His skin was smooth and cool against her own. His hair was greasy and messy against her cheek, but she didn't care at all.

She had held her child at least once in her entire life.

Medusa listened as Crona muttered to himself quietly, "She is dead. I killed her. Maybe she was important to me, but it doesn't matter. I don't know that."

Medusa tried to move, but she just couldn't. She was in too much emotional pain. She felt her snakes start to get ready to resurrect her, but she denied them. They were confused, but didn't go against her orders.

After all, they were her's. They were forced to obey her every command. Just as Crona was.

Why wasn't she kinder to him?! Why didn't she have patience with him?! Why couldn't Crona understand?! Why didn't he embrace her love and take it?

That life would have been amazing. Just them together as the family that Crona deserved. She would've fed him every night and kiss and hug him until she was content.

Then she could maybe remove Ragnorak and forget the whole thing had ever happened. But, that would mean her research would be incomplete. She would be a coward and be teased by the other witches for the rest of eternity.

But would that really matter to her I'd she was so happy? No, it wouldn't. Of course not. She would be a real mother that was kind and loving. That was what Crona deserved.

That's what she wanted to give him. But it was too late. Far too late.

That made her snap her attention back to the present. Crona was drenched in her own blood. He still gripped Ragnorak tightly. In fact, his fingers seemed even paler than usual.

She wanted to brush some of the blood off of her face, but she didn't have any arms anymore. That's right, she was drowning in her own blood.

She wasn't coming back after this. Never again would she see Crona or Ragnorak. Or even her sister Shaula. She probably even miss Eruka Mizune and Free.

Wherever she was going, she had already accepted it and that was that. Medusa had accepted it the second she injected the black blood into her own child. This was just one of the many prices she has to pay to complete her life long project.

And now Crona had finished his transition to becoming a kishin. He threw away absolutely everything. Including herself.

"NOW IT IS COMPLETE! YOU THREW AWAY THE LAST THING YOU RELIED ON, AND THE BLACK BLOOD IS COMPLETE!" Medusa cried with the last of her strength.

Crona turned to her and braced his weapon and got ready to produce the final devastating blow, but before she was gone there was one thing Medusa had to let Crona know, "I love you, Crona." 


End file.
